Blood Ties
by Kyarorain
Summary: "So it's true." Amiti's voice was so faint that Alex almost didn't hear. "You really are..."


It was calm and quiet out here in the palace courtyard. This was the ideal place for Amiti to sit alone and think to himself, without people hanging around him and asking him how he was while giving him concerned looks. It was understandable that they would be worried about the state of their new monarch in the wake of his beloved uncle's passing, but he just needed a moment to get away from it all.

There had been so much going on in the past few months. It all started when Matthew and his companions turned up. While Amiti was grateful that he got the chance to make some new friends and to embark on a quest with them in which he could see the world beyond Ayuthay for himself, he learned some shocking truths about himself and his parentage. On top of that, they accidentally triggered a devastating eclipse which surely contributed to his uncle's death.

Amiti sat at the base of the tree and gazed up at the sky where countless stars were twinkling above him. The sight of this beautiful night sky allowed him to relax.

"How much has changed since then," Amiti spoke, keeping his voice low. "Uncle, if only you could be here too." He had never even had the chance to speak to his uncle about the journey or his suspicions about the identity of his father. By the time the eclipse had come to its end, Paithos was already gone.

Amiti had at least been able to go to the funeral. It had been a grand procession, worthy for the deceased king. With Paithos gone, he was next to rule over Ayuthay.

Truth was, he didn't quite feel ready yet. There was still so much on his mind and he so badly wanted someone to talk over it with but there was nobody. His friends had already returned to their homes and he couldn't leave Ayuthay at a critical time like this.

The silence was broken by the soft sound of footfalls. Amiti stiffened, his hand straying toward the sword at his waist. It could be one of the palace guards on their patrols but the new king couldn't afford to keep his guard down. No doubt the warmongering army of Kaocho had him set firmly in their sights by now.

"I hear you have become the new king? Please allow me to offer my congratulations."

"That voice!" Amiti leaped to his feet and walked forward a few paces until he caught sight of the intruder. His sword was already drawn and he pointed it squarely at him. "Arcanus... no, Alex!"

Alex only smiled as he stood face to face with Amiti, appearing calm and collected. The mere sight of a sword pointed toward him didn't trouble him in the least. He remained perfectly still, only his long hair moving as it swayed in the wind.

"Relax, I do not mean to bring you any harm." Alex waved a hand. "You can put your weapon away now."

Amiti intended to do no such thing. No matter what Alex said, he was still considered an enemy. It was partly due to him that the eclipse had been brought about and Amiti wouldn't forget about that in a hurry. He remembered what Rief had said about Alex at the Apollo Sanctum. A traitor to the Mercury Clan, someone who would easily stab his allies in the back if it suited him. How could he trust a person like that?

"What are you up to?" Amiti asked. "If you intend to bring any harm to the people of Ayuthay, I will not allow it."

"I have no particular interest in Ayuthay right now. This is merely a social call," Alex replied. He fell quiet, his gaze roaming over Amiti's face. "You certainly do resemble your mother, Veriti."

His body flushed cold at the same time red hot anger surged through his veins. Fury won over his shock. "Don't you talk about my mother!" Amiti charged toward Alex.

Alex's body dissolved away in a flash. Amiti whirled around to see the masked man reappear in a different location.

"Please. I do not wish to fight you."

Amiti clenched his teeth. He had been suspecting it for a long while now. It had been practically spelled out for him with all those clues staring him in the face though a part of him had been trying to deny it, protesting that there had to be some alternative explanation. He couldn't understand it. How could this man be his father?

"So it's true." Amiti's voice was so faint that Alex almost didn't hear. "You really are..." The words stuck in his throat and he swallowed, forcing back the lump forming there.

"Oh, so you already figured it out, did you?" Alex smiled even wider. "How very smart of you. When I saw you for the first time, with Matthew, I knew it right away. That you were the son of Veriti and I."

Amiti's arm fell to his side. The shock had left him so weak all of a sudden that just holding up his sword was difficult. His head slowly moved from side to side. "I don't understand."

"Hm?" Alex cocked his head. "What is it that you don't understand? I imagine you know now, of the mysterious man who came to Ayuthay twenty years ago, started up the Alchemy Well and fell in love with your mother."

"Love?" Amiti spat out. "You expect me to believe that you were in love with her? I believe she was in love with you but for someone like you... you were just using her, weren't you? That's what you do with people. You use them for your own needs and then discard of them when they are no longer of any use to you. Was my mother just a pawn?"

Alex stared at him for a long while, his face betraying no emotion. "Sorry," he finally said, "I have no intention of talking about the relationship I had with your mother. Believe what you like."

"Hmph." Amiti's eyes narrowed. "I don't care if you are my father, Alex. You will always be considered an enemy and you will never be welcome in Ayuthay."

"That's fine. I don't have any particular interest in father and son bonding. Family never was my kind of thing," Alex replied. "I just thought I would come by and see how the new king of Ayuthay was doing. Twenty is a young age to become the king, isn't it? Then there's Sveta, becoming the queen of Morgal. I wonder how the two kingdoms will do under the rule of the two young monarchs."

"It's all because of you and the Tuaparang. If you hadn't started all that, my uncle as well as Volechek... they would be alive even now. You killed so many people, Alex. How does it make you feel having all that blood on your hands?"

"Don't forget, I did lend a hand to you and your friends in stopping the eclipse."

"But..." Amiti trailed off. It was true, Alex had given them the orb and held off Blados and Chalis while they went to the switch, but that didn't change the fact he had helped set things in motion. "I just don't understand you at all."

"Nobody really does and that's fine by me." Alex turned away. "Well, I have no intention of staying. I wish you luck with your new responsibilities."

"I don't need your blessing, Alex."

Alex smiled. "Also, I'll be keeping watch. How could I miss out on watching my son rule over a kingdom?" Before Amiti could respond, he had already disappeared.

Amiti remained frozen to the spot, just staring at the place where he had last seen the masked man. Eventually, the sword fell from his hand and he collapsed to his knees. His fingers dug grooves into the soft soil.

"That bastard."

Even now that he knew the identity of his father, it did little to ease his mind. Amiti made sure that it didn't interfere with his duties - he made sure to be a hundred percent committed to his new role as king, refusing to let his personal issues get in the way. At night, when all was quiet and he was alone in his chambers, he would toss and turn in his bed. More than anything, he wanted someone to talk to about this, preferably someone else who knew Alex, but who?

Then the idea came to him. At the time, Amiti doubted it would amount to anything. Would the person he had in mind really want to come and see him? Still, it was better to at least try then to keep on fretting about it. He was doing well at keeping his personal issues separate from his duties but feared the day might come when he slipped up and he could not afford that.

He got up early the next morning, at a time when there would be little interruptions, and started writing a letter.

'Dear Mia,

I imagine it may be a surprise to receive a letter from me out of the blue especially since we have never met before. Rief may already have told you about me. By the way, I hope he is doing well. My name is Amiti and I have recently become the king of Ayuthay due to my uncle's passing at the time of that awful eclipse.

For my whole life, I believed that my mother, Veriti, was an Adept and she had managed to conceive me using her Psynergy alone. It was only when Matthew and others, including your son, came to Ayuthay that I learned the truth - I had a father after all, and nobody knew his true identity. I went on the journey and I picked up some clues about his identity.

It wasn't until Alex turned up at Ayuthay and confirmed my suspicions that I knew for sure. Now that I know who my father really is, I cannot get it out of my mind. Just who is he really? I know nothing about him at all. What I do know is that he betrayed the Mercury Clan. He stabbed you in the back and you despised him for it. I too feel hatred for that man. He had a major part in bringing about the eclipse and bringing about the deaths of many. To think that a man like him is my father makes me feel ill.

If this letter only brings you pain, then I apologise for that. I don't know how you feel to receive a letter from Alex's son of all people. If you would rather pretend you never received this letter, then I understand. I just have no idea who to turn to at a time like this, especially with my uncle passing away.

Regards,

King Amiti of Ayuthay.'

Amiti sent off the letter and the waiting began. In the meantime, he continued to oversee the kingdom. The days were long but peaceful and there was barely a whisper of any potential trouble from Kaocho. Even with everything being calm as it was, he didn't dare leave his kingdom alone.

It was almost a month later when a guard came to his throne room, announcing a visitor. Amiti was surprised when he heard it was Mia herself. He had been expecting a letter back at the very most so it came as a shock that she had actually traveled all the way to Ayuthay to come and see him.

"Thank you," Amiti said, nodding at the guard. "Please show her in."

In came a tall, slender woman clad in blue robes sporting the symbol of the Mercury Clan. The delicate features of her face told him immediately that this was Rief's mother. She did bear a striking resemblance to her son, and he could see some similarity to Alex as well.

Mia approached the throne and stood still, clasping her hands. She gazed at the face of her cousin's son, a gentle smile forming on her own. "So you are Amiti. I can see the resemblance." The smile flickered for just a moment, presumably swayed by the very thought of Alex.

Amiti rose from the throne and held out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mia."

Mia noticed his outstretched hand but did not take it. Instead, she took another step forward and enfolded him in an embrace. Amiti immediately went stiff, shocked by the sudden motion. After a moment, Mia released him and stepped back. She noticed the bewildered look on his face.

"Oh, excuse me. I was a bit too forward, wasn't I? Sorry... it's just that I've been looking forward to meeting this additional member to my family."

Family. Hearing that word come from a woman who he's just met for the first time, in reference to himself, is so strange. She's already accepted him as one of them.

"Rief told me about you after he came back to Imil. He mentioned how Tret had claimed you were related to us. I suspected it might be through... Alex... and your letter confirmed it."

Amiti noticed the pause before Alex's name and the obvious distaste in her voice as she said it. He felt a pang as he wondered if Mia was being reminded of Alex right now just by looking at him. Surely it couldn't be pleasant for her to be standing in front of him, thinking about the one who had betrayed her clan and committed terrible acts.

"I would have come down to see you earlier but we've been very busy in Imil, recovering from that incident."

"That incident? You mean the eclipse?"

Mia nodded. "That's right. Fortunately, we were able to take refuge in Mercury Lighthouse. The light kept the monsters away. There were quite a few lives lost though." A dark cloud passed over her face. "And it was brought about because of him."

"I'm sorry for your losses," Amiti told her. "That eclipse truly was an awful thing. So many lives were lost because of it." He studied Mia's frowning face. "Are you really willing to accept me as family? After all, I'm the son of Alex."

"You are not your father," Mia spoke, her tone growing stern. "I can see it in your eyes. You are a kind boy."

Amiti bent his head, his cheeks warming. It was quite uplifting to hear that Mia wasn't holding his parentage against him. It occurred to him that they were still standing there in the middle of the throne room. "We can't stand here all day. Shall we go and sit in the palace gardens? I'll have the servants bring us some tea if you like."

"That would be nice."

After a brief trip, they were sitting down and waiting for the palace servants to bring them the refreshments. Mia looked around, taking in the sight of the scenery.

"This palace is quite beautiful."

"Thank you. It is showing some wear in places though but I'll see to that eventually."

"It's hard to believe that this area used to be the Lamakan Desert. It's nowhere near as hot as it was back then and there's grass and water..." Mia shook her head, smiling wryly. "Now why couldn't it have been like this when we were travelling?"

"When you travelled with Isaac?" Amiti nodded in understanding. "Yes, I've heard how this place was an arid desert up until before my birth. Then the Alchemy Well was started and that helped." He paused. "I've never heard of the Warriors of Vale coming to Ayuthay, now that I think about it."

"That's because we didn't. I suppose it must have been the mirages. It was hard enough just managing to find an oasis."

"Here you go." A servant appeared with a tray laden with cups and plates. "I've brought cha yen and khanom mo kaeng." He set it before them. "Is there anything else you would like, Your Highness?"

"No, thank you. You're dismissed," Amiti responded. He put a cup and plate before Mia. "This is iced tea, and that's a sweet baked pudding. I hope it's to your liking."

"Mmm, very nice," Mia responded after sampling it. "The iced tea is so refreshing." She set her cup down and gazed at Amiti, her expression turning serious. "So, what is it you would like to talk about first? I know you didn't invite me here just so we could make small talk."

"O-oh, yes, of course..." Amiti gave his head a little shake. The surprise at Mia's sudden visit had swept aside the thought of questions he was dying to ask. Now that he had the chance, he was finding it difficult to gather them together. He cleared his throat. "I don't really know very much about my... about Alex." Even as he tried to, he found it too difficult to call the man his father. Just thinking it gave him a deeply unpleasant feeling and he would rather not hear himself say it.

"I used to think I knew him." Mia bowed her head and he heard her give a sigh. "Then it turned out that I didn't really after all. Even now, I wonder how come I had no idea what kind of person he really was."

"It hurts to talk about, doesn't it? Maybe I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine," Mia cut in. "I was very hurt, confused, angry and sad too, but I've come to terms with it. I'll start at the beginning. As you probably know, Alex is my cousin. We are both members of the Mercury Clan."

Amiti nodded. "It was your duty to protect the Mercury Lighthouse, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and we would tend to the sick. In Imil, you used to get that quite often so they depended on us to take care of them. My father taught Alex and I to be excellent healers. My mother was an exceptional healer too."

"What of Alex's parents?" Amiti couldn't help wondering if he had grandparents back in Imil. What kind of people were they? His eyes gleamed with curiosity. Mia saw the look in them and she shook her head sadly.

"They both died while Alex was a child. From what I remember, some of the villagers were on a trip to Bilibin to get supplies and they got caught up in an avalanche. Alex's parents were among them. He was only about four or five years old then. My parents took him in after that."

"Oh." Amiti couldn't hide the disappointment on his face. "It's awful to lose both your parents at such a young age, isn't it?" It struck him how he couldn't really compare his own situation to that of Alex's. He had never known his mother and never been able to truly mourn a woman that he had never known. Yes, he did feel some sadness and longing for a mother he never truly had, but when he compared it to his grief over losing Paithos, it just wasn't the same.

"Sometimes I wonder if that had something to do with it. If Alex's parents had lived, would he have turned out the way he did?" Mia placed her chin in one hand, gazing despondently into the distance. "Not that we'll ever know of course. I only wish there was something I could have done."

"I doubt it," Amiti said gently. "You were only a child yourself, weren't you?"

"But I feel like I should have known. Why didn't I ever realise there was something wrong with Alex?" Mia's voice wobbled. "I was so wrapped up in my duties as a healer. I must have missed something, some clue..." Her eyes glistened and she drew in a sharp breath. "Sorry, I'm getting a bit emotional here."

"It's quite alright. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I don't get to talk about it very much and it's good to get it off my chest. All I've ever told Rief and Nowell is that he was a no-good traitor who betrayed the Mercury Clan. I never told them about our past or this... guilt."

"So how come you're telling me?"

"You deserve to hear it." Mia paused to take a long sip of her tea. "Since you want to know about Alex and I understand why. It's the first time I've opened myself up to anyone about Alex." She rubbed at her eyes. "I've just been holding it in and focusing on my anger. That's not really healthy, is it?"

Amiti didn't answer. He sensed Mia wasn't looking for an answer to that question anyway.

Mia slowly released the deep breath she'd taken. "Okay. I have no idea what Alex was like before his parents died. I was only a toddler at the time after all. As far back as I can remember, he was always calm and serious, even as a child. He was very studious and always paid careful attention to my parents. I did too, of course, but I was allowed to have some fun now and then. Fun wasn't never his thing."

"I take it you two never played together."

Mia shook her head. "Not at all. I would play with other children my age and he never joined in."

"What was he like around you? He must have treated you decently at least."

"I suppose he did." Mia sat back in the chair, folding her arms. "He was very charismatic and polite, ever the gentleman. Nobody would suspect he was out to gain ultimate power by looking at him. He would help me with my studies and was never cruel... now that I think about it, he could be a bit condescending toward me sometimes but I just let it slide. When he disappeared without warning one day, it was such a shock. My father had passed away the year before and now I was all alone. I couldn't believe Alex had just gone like that. I convinced myself something must have happened to him, some kind of accident, but that wasn't the case."

"That's awful." Amiti sounded disgusted as he spoke. "Just taking off like that without a word."

"Not quite as bad as seeing him the next time when he'd lit the Mercury Lighthouse." Mia clenched her teeth. "The absolute worst thing though was learning that he was using us so that he could gain the Golden Sun's power. To think a member of my own clan would do such a thing. My father would have been horrified to know how his own apprentice had turned out. My mother too... they raised him along with me and I know they would both have been devastated by that turn of events."

"I just don't understand," Amiti spoke softly. "How is this man my father? I don't know what my mother must have seen in him. Uncle Paithos told me that she loved him and I know he wouldn't have lied about that, especially when he was finally revealing the truth about my birth."

"Alex had a way with people. He must have charmed her somehow." Mia gazed down at her hands. "He fooled all of us. Me, my parents, everyone who knew him... he never let on who he really was inside. Your mother must have fallen for him, not knowing what he was really like inside. He was good at manipulating people."

"He duped her," Amiti spat out. "Leading her on and even getting her pregnant then just taking off... how could he treat my mother like that? He wouldn't say a word about his relationship with her and my mother certainly isn't saying anything. I just don't understand why I was even born."

"Amiti..." Mia reached out and put a hand on his. "Listen. It's a wonderful thing that you're alive and in this world, regardless of who your father is and that shouldn't matter. All that matters is that you're here, right now."

Amiti met her gaze, a lump forming in his throat.

"I'm sure that your mother was happy during the time she spent with Alex too. Like you said, she loved him. Even I cared about him once. I have no doubt Alex treated her well up until leaving her. No doubt you were the most precious gift she could ever have received."

"Thank you," Amiti stuttered out. "You really are a very kind person, Mia."

"So I've been told." Mia sat back. "I think I've covered all the important bits. Is there anything else you want to know about?"

Amiti was sure they had both had quite enough of talking about Alex at this point. It was time to change the subject. "Why don't you tell me about your children? I'm sure you must have some interesting stories about Rief and Nowell."

Mia did have plenty to tell Amiti, and the conversation eventually drifted to the subject of his own childhood, a topic she found quite fascinating. Before they knew it, most of the day had slipped by. After a late lunch, Amiti took Mia on a tour of the palace. The people of Ayuthay were very eager to talk to one of Vale's famed warriors. Mia found herself thoroughly enjoying the time she was spending there and the night seemed to come all too quickly.

The following morning, Amiti accompanied Mia out of the palace. They stopped by the lake where a servant was already waiting to row Mia back to the other side. Mia turned to face Amiti, giving him a cheerful smile.

"I had a lovely time while I was here. I do look forward to coming here again someday if that's okay."

"Of course, you are always welcome here."

"You should come up to Imil sometime and see us. I understand that you're busy, but if you ever have the opportunity, please do."

"I'll definitely try." Amiti looked toward the sparkling surface of the lake. "So where is it you plan to go next?"

"I plan to go to the Goma Plateau and hopefully see Isaac and Garet. It's certainly been a while since I last saw them. I might have to visit Kalay too," Mia replied. "Oh, there's one thing I wanted to say before I left."

"Hm?"

"Amiti..." Her smile was completely gone. "I want you to be very careful."

He raised his eyebrows at her, confused by her statement. Was she talking about him being a monarch? He already knew the dangers that came with his position and hardly needed Mia to tell him something so obvious.

"I mean, with Alex. He may try to approach you again and might consider you to be useful in some way. I know you understand what kind of a person he is already but he manipulates people so easily and may find some way to get you on his side." Mia placed her hands on Amiti's arms and leaned close, looking straight into his eyes. "Please promise me that you won't fall for anything he tries. Don't trust him for a moment."

Amiti stared back at her without blinking then nodded. "I understand. You have my word, Mia. I promise I'll never let that dirty snake have his way."

"Good. Stay safe." Mia embraced him. This time, Amiti hugged her back. "I hope we can see each other again soon."

Amiti watched her be rowed back across the lake with a calm smile on his face. Compared to this time yesterday, he was feeling much more at ease.


End file.
